An anti-rebounding system that is used in a hydraulic excavator in the related art is a hydraulic circuit system that is configured to stop an upper swing structure of the excavator without bounding in the case of stopping the upper swing structure. This system is also necessary even in a hybrid excavator or an electric excavator system, which performs a swing operation using an electric motor.